


Sei: il numero perfetto

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sei: il numero perfettoFandom: BleachPairing: Grimmjow x ByakuyaGenere: Shounen-aiAvvertimenti: AU, Crack pair, OOC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sei: il numero perfetto  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Grimmjow x Byakuya  
> Genere: Shounen-ai  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Crack pair, OOC  
> 

Non esisteva nessun numero più bello del sei o almeno per Grimmjow e Byakuya era così.  
Quello era il numero perfetto, il loro portafortuna.  
Il 06/06/06 si erano conosciuti, ad una festa organizzata da alcuni studenti della loro 'università: quella data era rimasta impressa ad entrambi.  
Sei settimane dopo si erano scambiati il primo bacio ai piedi di un orologio che segnava 06:06.  
Sei era numero dell'appartamento che avevano affittato, una coincidenza forse ma loro sapevano che non lo fosse.  
Sei era il numero che si erano tatuati reciprocamente addosso, Grimmjow sulla schiena e Byakuya in un posto segreto che conosceva solo il primo.  
Quel sesto probabilmente era stato insensato, ma per loro due quel numero era coì importante che avevano sentito il bisogno d'imprimerselo sulla loro pelle. Era un modo per esternare all'altro quanto fossero legati l'uno all'altro e volevano ringraziare il numero sei che probabilmente avrebbe influenzata il resto delle loro vite.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonate la cavolata ma non ho resistito XDXD mi sono ispirata un po' ai motivi elencanti in questa fan art http://vitamine.deviantart.com/art/SIX-61335180


End file.
